The present invention relates to a procedure for making a food product based on blue fish.
The intention of this procedure is to obtain a bromatological product that, beginning with a mash of various species of fatty and semi-fatty blue fish and appropriate natural condiments, guaranties that the product will preserve over time the interesting qualifies and natural characteristics of these fish. All this with the aid of an industrial process that incorporates the latest technological discoveries related to conservation by refrigeration, inert atmospheres, vacuum packing, etc..
The advantages of blue fish for a balanced diet are well known. The fats in sea fish are rich in polyunsaturated fatty acids and low in cholesterol. These fish also are important with regard to vitamins since, although they lack vitamin C, they contain modest amounts of the other hydrosoluble vitamins, with the exception of niacine or antipelagic vitamin, and vitamin B12 which they contain in a higher proportion. Fatty fish are also a good source of lyposoluble vitamins A and D.